Brandon Stark
Full Name: Brandon Eddard Stark House/Clan: House Stark of Winterfell House Words: Winter is Coming Ruling House: House Stark of Winterfell Title(s): Lord of Winterfell Warden of the North Lord Bran Age: 47 years Date of Birth: 18, October 353 Place of Birth: Winterfell Gender: Male Orientation: Heterosexual Occupation: Lord of Winterfell Warden of the North Religion: The Old Gods Influenced greatly by the Many-faced God Status: Alive - Married Alignment: Neutral General Appearance: ((Your character's general appearance, stature, facial expression etc)) Hair Colour: Dark Brown Eye Colour: Dark Grey Skin Tone: Fair Height: 6'5" Weight: 250 lbs Build: Muscular with the beginnings of more of a belly (Middle age spread) Scars: Various scars upon his body from wars and trainings Tattoos: none Piercings: none Other Distinguishing Marks: With age, Bran has gained crows feet at his eyes. Upon his skin of his face is small areas where he has dry skin. His hands are cracked from the constant cold and the usage of gloves constantly. Lineage: Rickon Stark (Deceased - Grand Father) Spouse: Maege (Mae) Cerwyn Stark - 40 yrs Father: Conin Stark - deceased Mother: Reyanna Norrey Stark - 64 yrs Brothers: Eddard Stark (twin) - 45 yrs Sisters: Lilianna Stark (twin) - Died at 12 Sons: Rodrick Stark - 20 yrs Jon Stark - 12 yrs Daughters: Roselyn Stark - 21 yrs Elena Stark - 16 yrs Brylee Stark - 10 yrs Laurianna Hornwood Stark - 17 (wife to Rodrick) Other: Smite - A dire wolf of great strength and devotion. Raised by Bran from a pup, the beast had followed him into many a battle and stayed by his side. He has been nicknamed by the enemies of Winterfell as "The Deadly Bite of the North" for that very reason. Eyes yellow as the brightest fire, and fur the color of Bran's eyes, it is believed that the two share the same soul. Without even a voice command, the wolf will act and carry out an order without even a word spoken by Bran. Allies: House Tully House Arryn The Faceless Men Enemies: House Lannister House Targaryan Overall Personality: Bran is a man that holds his family tightly to him. Fun loving and easy going for the most part, he tries to create a warm and loving home for his family and those that live with in the walls of Winterfell. He is protective of his family to a fault. There is nothing that he wouldn't do for his family. However, some times his fatherly nature and protectiveness is a bit over barring. Yet upon the field of battle, it is a time that he shows his logic, reasoning and knowledge of warfare to the other lords. He is one that loves fiercely and hates no one. However, he will never trust agann one that has lost his respect and loyalty. There is no second chance with that. Likes/Obssessions: Family Honor Loyalty Truth Respect Simplicity Hunts Dislikes/Pet Peeves: Onions Mock Wealth Flaunting possessions to others less fortunate Disrespect Those who take family for granted Fears/Phobias: The Others (White Walkers) - Bran does not fear men or beasts. The only thing that he is truly afraid of is the Others that have come from beyond the Wall. He remembered hearing the stories from his Great Uncle of the things he had seen being upon the Wall and being Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Hobbies/Interests: Reading Learning new things Hunts Spending time with his family music simple things Physical Skills: Intellectual Skills: ((Your character's intellectual skills)) Weapons: Bran carries the family's sword that has been carried and passed down for generations. The Valyrian Steel blade, Ice. Though he is able to use daggers, axes and bows, Ice is his weapon of choice. Clothing Style: ((Your character's generic clothing style)) Armour: ((Your character's armour, if they wear any)) Background ((Your character's history. Should be lengthy as to give others a good idea of your character)) RP Logs ((Any RPs your character takes place in can be listed here)) Theme Song ((Your character's theme song))